1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a compound for an organic photoelectric device, and an organic photoelectric device, an image sensor, and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric device typically converts light into an electrical signal using photoelectric effects. The photoelectric device may include a photodiode, a phototransistor, and the like, and it may be applied to an image sensor, an organic light emitting diode, and the like.
An image sensor including a photodiode may require high resolution and thus a small pixel. At present, silicon photodiodes are widely used, but may exhibit the disadvantage of deteriorated sensitivity since silicon photodiode has a smaller absorption area due to small pixels. Accordingly, an organic material that is capable of replacing silicon has been researched.
Organic materials may have a high extinction coefficient and selectively absorb light in a particular wavelength region depending on a molecular structure, and thus may simultaneously replace a photodiode and a color filter and, as a result, improve sensitivity and contribute to high integration.